


Our Lady of Sorrows

by fierceone (thebittermountain)



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: Community: 100words, Cross-posted, Drabble, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Loyalty, allusions, kennings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebittermountain/pseuds/fierceone
Summary: In which a conversation is had between a father and his daughter
Relationships: Hel | Hela & Loki (Norse Religion & Lore), Loki/Sigyn (Norse Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 8
Collections: 100 Words





	Our Lady of Sorrows

“Father.” He looked up while I held away his torment. I observed his scars unflinchingly, familiar with far worse. His eyes narrowed in realization as clarity returned to him.

“Daughter. Have you been cruel enough to abandon your companion?” His words were sharp, but I knew the question he left unvoiced

“Your wife sleeps, Father. As she has earned.” His shoulders loosened, and I felt an unusual heartache

“Do you believe I’d hurt you so?” He sighed, seeming old as we jotunn rarely did, even when not possessing Idunn’s gold.

“You’re a lady of sorrows, my dear. I’ve earned many.”

**Author's Note:**

> kennings/allusions: 
> 
> his torment = the snake that drips venom on Loki's face until Ragnarok  
> your companion = a rephrasing of a kenning for Baldr; "Hel's companion"  
> Idunn's gold = the apples of youth eaten by the gods, which Idunn guards


End file.
